Iron Revenant of Zero
by Eligorguren
Summary: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière wished to have the most Amazing and powerful familiar of all. What she got is more than she expected. The Iron Revenant!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or League of Legends

AN:Hey guys im a new writter her in Fanfiction i just tried out this crossover as a start and im sorry for some grammatical errors you will see in the story please review your comments on my story so i can improve my story in the future anyways please Enjoy!

 **The Iron Revenant of Zero**

 **Chapter 1: The Summoning**

 **Tristain, Halkeginia**

In the country of Tristain there located a prestigious school for talented mages, Mages that also are Nobles in Tristan.  
This is The Tristain Academy of Magic. This is where Louise Franscoise Le Blanc De la Vallerie attend, She is a petite girl with Pink hair and pink eyes, she had a flat chest that she was not proud, and she also have a rather hot temper making her your typical tsundere. Louise is the youngest daughter in the house of Valleries whom an Elite house of Noble in Tristain.

She is now 17 and a Second year in the academy her grades in her academics are quite good in fact she excel on her peers in studies, but in terms of spells she fails miserably, in fact her runic name is " **Zero** " because of her lack of talent to complete her spells, her spells always ends up in a huge explosions they also think that she just have no Magical Talent and not worthy of being a noble.  
But today it will all change as she is hoping because today is the " **Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual** ".

The day all second year mages will summon their Familiar Companions .She is determined to summon the most amazing familiar of all. she will show her Rival the Germanian Redheaded Harlot named Kirche Von Zerbst that she can finish the Ritual without failing, heck if she manage to summon something amazing she'll rub it in the face of her rival.  
She was thinking what will her summon will be... will it be a Gryphon? a Manticore perhaps or maybe a dragon! _'Please be something amazing and special'_ she thought,  
but her thought vanished when her Rival spoke.

"So Louise you re still holding what you said earlier?" asked the tall Redhead.

"Y-yeah I will show you Zerbst! I will summon the most amazing and powerful familiar of all!" Louise replied proudly.

"Then I'll be watching Zero!" Kirche said with a wink.

"GUH!" Louise Clenched her small fist at the redhead s comment.

"I'm gonna show that Harlot what means to be a Vallerie!" said Louise while stomping her foot on the ground.

Her anger stopped when a bald teacher stepped forward from the crowd and spoke.

"Alright, all of you listen" Professor Colbert said to his students.

Professor Jean Colbert your average everyday bald Professor he wore glasses like a common teacher but don t let his appearance deceive you. His Runic name was "The Flame Snake" and he is a retired soldier.

He served under Karin "The Heavy wind", the famous wind mage of Tristain. He has a dark past, a past that became a reason for his early retirement in the service.  
None of his students knew about this and he remained silent for it. His past keeps on haunting him every day, The Screams of his victims the charred remains of humans that he set ablaze that day. All he wants now is peace and penance for his mistake and teaching in a academy full of promising young student mages.

"All of you know that today is the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual."Colbert spoke to his students.

"and today you will summon your Familiar companion."Colbert continued.

"Now i all taught you the incantations and Binding so who wants to go first?"Colbert asked his students All the students looked at each other until someone from the crowd stepped forward.

"I-ill do it S-sir!" said the Student.

"Alright Step forward and begin the incantation" Colbert instructed the Student. The student nodded at his teacher s signal then proceeded to summon his familiar.

 **#################################################################################################**

A few hours passed and almost all of the student have their respective Familiars, Some familiars are normal animals such as a dog, cat, mouse, bird and even some snake but some students summoned peculiar Familiars such as a Giant Floating eyeball, a Basilisk, a giant earth mole even the Germanian Redhead got a Huge Red Reptile with a Flaming Tail (no it s not a Charmander) which was a Salamander, but what tops the most is what the Gallian Tabitha summoned.

Tabitha summoned a Dragon. Its Scales are blue and its Size towers all of the familiar in the Courtyard even Its wing expand so wide that it covered almost all of them. The said Dragon seems to be a young one and it's species they are not sure if it is a Wind dragon due to its color. Louise now feels nervous, because how on Brimirs name can she top that? her confidence plummeted so low that she was wishing for any familiar now, Heck even a simple Dog or a Frog can do cause now She doesn't care all she wants is to pass the ritual so she can still continue studying at the Academy. _'Please I don t want to fail!, any familiar will be fine'_ she wished in her thoughts ,but her thoughts are interrupted when her Bald Teacher Spoke.

"Have all of you summoned your Familiars?"Colbert asked the students.

"No sir! Louise the Zero hasn't summoned one yet..." said a student from the crowd.

Hearing her name Louise flinched, then glared at the student that called her by her nickname.

"Miss Vallerie!"Professor Colbert called out to the pink haired mage."Please proceed with the ritual." Colbert continued.

"Y-Yes Professor!" Louise said nervously.

"What do you think she will summon?" asked a flamboyant boy in the crowd.

"Heh maybe a huge explosion or worse!" said a fat boy from the crowd.

The crowd of students began murmuring to each other about what will the Vallerie will summon. Some started to laugh and shouted some jeers and insults on her.  
The Pink Haired mage heard those comments and suddenly a tick mark appeared on her head. She was about to throw tantrums at them but the bald Professor break her to it.

"Silence!"Colbert shouted at the crowd of students "This is unbecoming of a noble! all of you behave yourselves!"he trailed then signaled by raising his staff at Louise to continue the ritual.

With a nod Louise muttered in her thoughts _'Please don t fail...'_.

"Here we go!"Louise took a deep breath and started the incantation.

 **#################################################################################################**

 **Shadow Isle, Runeterra**

Runeterra a continent in Valoran where the Shadow Isle is located. A once beautiful place called the Blessed Isle, an island gifted with treasure and beauty but after the curse that eats the whole island with Black Mist shrouding the island and all of the beauty it boasted parished and even its inhabitants are cursed and died because of the effects of the Black mist.

Creatures from nightmares replaced the islands inhabitants, The Undead freely roamed the island and search for intruders that enters the island.  
Anyone gets close to the island and those who perished in the black mist that shrouded the island meets their doom. It is said that the Shadow Isle didn t really exist and the said island is haunted by spectres and malevolent spirits to became a story to scare to children if they don t behave enough.

Shadow Isle is also where Mordekaiser's Castle located he was called with nicknames such as " **Lord of the Undead** " the " **Iron Revenant** ", and " **The Master of Metal** ". Mordekaiser is Living Giant armor that wields a giant Mace that he uses to crush his enemies.

Mordekaiser was once a mortal, a brutal warlord-king that rules the East Valoran long ago before the rise of Demacia and Noxus.  
All of his enemies fear him said fear they used to allied themselves with each other to end his dark reign. After the long and bloody battle he finally met his doom.  
He stands in the mountain of corpse and looked at his enemies in his doom.  
In his dying moments he laugh even as he succumbed to deaths door before he dies he promised his enemies that he will rise once again and take revenge on them one by one.

His body was hurled upon a immense pyre amid great celebration from his enemies. While the flames were unable to do more than blacken his armor, Mordekaiser s body was reduced to charred bones.

The fires burned for days on end, but as they finally died down and the victors moved on, a coterie of sorcerers slunk forward and sifted through the ashes, gathering up Mordekaiser s armor and bones.

They bore them away in secret, and on a moonless night they laid the skeleton upon a rune-carved slab and enacted a spell of vile, necromantic sorcery.  
As their dark magicks reached a crescendo, a shadowy form appeared upon the slab. The deathly shade rose to its feet, leaving the skeleton behind.  
It was a wraith formed of pure darkness, yet its eyes burned with malice. The fire-blackened pieces of armor slammed into place around the shadowy spirit, as if drawn to a powerful lodestone, and the sorcerers dropped to their knees before their risen master. They had been promised great power for their service, but had not foreseen how they were to be rewarded.

And now he is sitting in his throne staring out of nowhere and continuously sighing out of boredom, He just finished a match in the " **League of Legends** " of the Institute of War and it turns out an all out Victory for them. Now he has been thinking about his next schedule he Call one of his servants.

"When is my next match?"asked Mordekaiser with his deep voice.

"Sire, you have no match for today" said an undead servant in front of him.

Hearing it he sighed again as he look at his servants.

"Why am i not that popular?, like that damn Yasuo! I can best him anytime of the month!"Mordekaiser asked.

"S-Sire m-maybe because you're a little s-slow?"said the servant nervously.

"Slow? I m Slow!?" Mordekaiser shouted at his servant, well he knew he is one of the slowest Champion in the League ,Heck even that fat Drunkard Gragas can outrun him.

Seeing their Master's anger the servants gulped nervously. They knew that they don t want to piss their master.

 **"I beg of you!"**

"Huh?"Mordekaiser heard a voice a sweet voice like a young girl. Hearing the voice he stood up.

The servants cower in fear when they saw their lord stood up knowing that they will feel his wrath.

 **"My Familiar that lives in this vast Universe"**

"Where does that voice come from!?" The Lord of the Undead asked his servants earning some raised brows from his servants.

"We don't understand Milord." a servant asked.

Mordekaiser looks around but found out that only him and a couple of servants can be seen in his room.

"Stress is killing me..." Mordekaiser said with a sigh. His servants just sweatdropped at his comment.

 **"I Plead from the bottom of my heart!"**

"There it goes again!"Mordekaiser said annoyed about the voice that he keeps on hearing.

The Servants in the room just look at each other at their Lord's predicament.

"Perhaps you should rest now my Lord?"The Servant asked.

"Yes... maybe I should" Mordekaiser replied.

 **"Answer to my Guidance!"**

Before Mordekaiser move from his throne, A Green oval shaped portal appeared in front of him shocking his servants in the throne room.

"Master! is the League summoning you again?"asked one of the servant.

"No I don t think this one's from the League.."Mordekaiser replied.

"The league will most likely alert me if I have been chosen to fight for their summoners" he continued.

"Master this feels like a summoning portal." the servant said.

"Indeed...it is." Mordekaiser said eyeing the portal.

Mordekaiser feels something in the portal, it's not connected somewhere in Valoran. He felt its power calling for him the portal needs him. He looks at it curiously then the idea hit him, If this portal does not come from the League then who is summoning him?, then he remembered the Voice earlier, _'Maybe it's from that voice? whoever is summoning me must be desperate'_ This thought give him a chuckle, maybe this is his ticket to a new adventure.

Many idea struck him if it is not somewhere in Runeterra where? then an answer popped to his metal head "A new world" he muttered, A smile makes his way to his darkened face.

"Hue hue hue hue hue!"Mordekaiser laughs.

"M-My lord?" asked his servant nervously thinking that his master might get Violent any moment.

"I will go through the Portal!" The Undead lord declared to his servants.

"B-But Sire! What if you don t come back? What about the League? The council will be disturbed by your disappearance!"  
the servant with slight worry on his Lord.

"Bah! let them be they enjoy picking that Unforgiven than giving me a spotlight!"Mordeakiser spoke with anger.

"Those fools in the Institute doesn't know power!"He paused then he answered the servant s question.

"Just tell the council that i have been summoned by another summoner!"He continued.

"What about the Castle? Sire?" The servant asked.

"Well... let Thresh, Hecarim and, Karthus take care of it at the moment" Mordekaiser answered.

"They are my trusted companions! They can guard this castle with ease from any invaders!"He continued.

"Yes Sire we shall inform them about the events" One of the servants answered.

"Very well! Farewell my Servants i shall meet my summoner!" With that the Lord of the Undead stepped inside the portal.

"Goodluck Sire!"Both servants said in unison.

In a blink the Undead Lord of Shadow Isle disappeared leaving two undead servants staring at the throne.

"Well master is gone.. so now we can relax and watch Piltover heat all night long!"One of the Servants announced with joy.

"Wonder if Officer Vi and Officer Caitlyn apprehended that notorious Jinx?" Asked one of the Servant.

Chapter End

AN: I'm not familiar in the history about Shadow Isle since i just read its lore last time but i put in what i read so if anyone see the history of Shadow isle a little short

its because i kinda not feeling to put it in the story since it will circle around Halkegenia anyways see ya next chapter!.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I want to apologize for the long delay. I got stuck on some schedules and i dont own a pc so i just barrow my uncle's so i just write this on my very free time. I'll try to update the 1st chapter at a later date thanks for the reviews, ill try to fix my paragraphing and spacing since I'm just new to this please do review on some of my errors. Anyways thanks for the support and enjoy this new chapter!

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own League of Legends or Zero no Tsukaima

 **Iron Revenant of Zero**

 **Chapter 2 : Pink meets Black**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain**

The whole courtyard shook by a huge explosion the aftermath of Louise's summoning spell. Smoke covered the summoning circle, the explosion knocked the students down, they all groaned in pain because of the impact some of them are covered in dust and dirt. Louise was also lying on the ground covered in dirt and soot but appeared to be fine. Even if she was near the explosion earlier she sensed her usual failure coming, so seeing her magic is beginning to fail she dropped to the ground for cover while some of her classmates were not so lucky even though they were far some of the still receive the force of the explosion. Slowly Louise stood up and dusted herself, she looked at the aftermath of her spell, she saw some of her classmate groaned in pain and some slowly standing up and staring at her angrily. "Nice try zero!" said an angry student. "Yeah all of your explosions this must be the biggest!" yelled a flamboyant student named Guiche while standing up. "Zero must gone nuts then tried to kill her familiar.." said a fat student named Malicorne. Kirche dusting herself looked at her friend "Tabitha are you alright?" she asked the Blue haired Gallian. The said Gallian just nodded with a blank face then continued reading her book despite the commotion on the courtyard. "Is everyone alright?" asked their professor as he checked each of his students for injuries. Louise just stand in her position looking towards the summoning circle that was now a smoking crater, she ignored the taunts and jeers from her classmates right now she was on a verge of mental breakdown because of the event. 'I fail again?' she asked herself 'I'm going to be expelled and my mother will surely disown me' she continued speaking in her mind. She was about to fall on her knees and cry but she felt something, she felt chills crept to her skin then suddenly she looked at the smoking crater and her eyes widen the thing she felt came from the summoning circle. 'Maybe it's my familiar! its my strong and amazing familiar! I'm not a failure!' she thought all her she was happy and worries vanquished once the idea struck, doing what she must Louise make a step forward to meet and bind her "Familiar". Meanwhile a certain Redhead and a Blue haired student felt the same feeling as Louise. "Do you feel that too Tabby?" asked Kirche to Tabitha which to her surprise was now gripping her staff tightly and the book she was reading was tossed aside. "Scary" was only Tabitha's reply on the Germanian. Kirche looked around to check if not only them felt the said presence and she was surprised that some of her classmates was already feeling uncomfortable she also saw her Professor looking towards the smoking crater Louise created with her botched summoning spell she also saw the familiars becoming wary some even began to flee from the courtyard. She felt a tug on her feet and saw that her familiar salamander named 'Flame" was hiding behind her. Kirche upon sawing this kneel down to pet her familiar then she looked at her friend whose eyes are locked at the smoking summoning circle turned crater Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon also felt the presence her instincts told her to scoop her summoner then flee from whatever causing this but as she saw her summoner she began to talk to her via mental link she told her master that there was something on the Summoning Circle, Tabitha nodded and just looked at the said Smoking circle while gripping her and muttered an incantation.

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

Louise raised her left hand to be her guide through the smoke. Her right hand was clutching her wand just in case her familiar suddenly attack her whatever it was she summoned. She slowly take a step forward to avoid tripping, she can't see clearly thanks to the smoke. She suddenly stopped when her left hand felt something hard and cold. she can't see it with the thick smoke so she just used her hands to examine what she felt like a metal wall or something. Louise felt the power from the thing she was touching, Whatever this was she knew this was her familiar and Without thinking she raised her wand. She tapped her wand at the surface then proceeded in the incantation."Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." she kissed the cold surface then backed away slowly from the crater smiling. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew the dust and smoke from the crater Louise looked back to her classmates and saw the Gallian Tabitha raising her staff she also saw her Professor and her classmates gasp in shock. She looked back at the crater and saw it was cleared from the dust and thick smoke covering it. Louise also gasped at what she saw in the Summoning Circle that turned into a crater. Inside was a huge black armor with a crimson cape kneeling on the ground and holding what it looks like a huge mace. It's Helmet has 3 horns on its head and even its shoulders have some sort of horns or spike. The said armor was kneeling lifeless on the middle of the crater but power radiate from it. Louise stared at it for a moment then her face turned to scowl. "I- Is this my f-familiar?, m-my supposed to be amazing and p-powerful servant!" she stuttered in embarrassment. "Hah! look at what Louise summoned! a huge armor that came from a huge store house!" Malicorne shouted. "yeah! ha ha ha! maybe it's a decoration from a nobles house!" another student trailed off. "Zero turns to a thief!" after that comment a huge laughter from her classmates rocked the courtyard they all thought the said "Familiar" was just an Armor they removed the idea of it being a golem because it didn't even move and for it being an in-animated object to be a familiar they found it hilarious, the whole crowd of students laugh at Louise except for Tabitha she holds her staff tightly, she knew that the "Armor" in the crater is something dangerous it might be just an armor but something tells her that there is something on it that she can't point out, she keeps on guard until her friend the Redhead germanian Kirche called her."Hey Tabby what do you think about the Zero summoned?" the germanian asked her. "dangerous, be careful" Tabitha replied that the germanian raised a brow, Usually Tabitha would ignore her and continue to read her book but with Tabitha's look it may be serious "Okay... maybe it's a little scary but it's not even moving, Zero just summoned an old armor what could be dangerous in it?" the germanian looked at the "Armor" then continued "well the weapon its holding was something and it s- ."

"I shall bring great suffering!"

All of the jeers and chatters died down when a deep and cold voice boom into the air. The said voice injects fear at the students, some nearly wet their pants in fear but some with courage grabbed their wands. Professor Colbert clutched his staff tightly ready to cast a fire spell while Tabitha was on a battle stance ready to defend herself. They all search where did the voice came from until a green haired student pointed at where Louise was standing. They all gasped when the supposed Lifeless armor that was kneeling in front of Louise was now standing with the height of 8 feet tall and gazing at them with glowing red eyes and has a dark face like of a shadow. It intimidated the students on its appearance now that it was standing they can see all its features like when they see it when it was kneeling. "It's a Golem.." someone from the crowd muttered. "Did it just speak? Guiche?" asked Malicorne to the flamboyant Guiche . "Impossible.. golems are not capable of speaking.." answered Guiche while holding a shaking young blonde girl. He knew golems are just constructs and incapable of speaking but this golem can speak and base on its appearance this golem's metal armor was top of the quality that only a high ranking mage can do he too was a little curious about the zero's familiar he wants to inspect it further more but that can wait he must tend to his lover at his side. The said golem just stared at the crowd of children he raised an eyebrow. He then notice a young pink haired child that was staring at him then he also eyed her and asked "tell me where am i?" the huge golem.

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

Louise was so happy, so happy that she summoned a very unusual familiar. She was disappointed at first that her familiar seems to be a in-animated object a huge set of armor that was kneeling, she really thought that it was really from a noble that collects antiques or from a far away Lord that own this suit. She was worried that this might cause a backlash, she will be disowned by her mother knowing her she has the power to do it, but all he worries disappeared when a booming voice echoed the area. She turns to her suppose to be familiar that was not kneeling anymore but standing in its full glory.  
Louise stared in awe at its size, her familiar was intimidating its appearance surely looks like a knight but one that emitting evil in its presence. Its eyes were glowing red that it looks like a demon in huge armor. Its face was so dark there was no sign of any facial recognition aside from the glowing red eye, but what makes her smile was it just talked, she forgot what it said but Brimir it just talked! she wants to jump in joy she really summoned an amazing and powerful familiar 'take that Zerbst!' she thought. Her happiness interrupted when she heard that her "Armored familiar " was a golem. This cause her to think 'If it is a golem then i am an earth mage but it just talked so it's an intelligent one i guess?' she thought again. She looked at her huge familiar again then suddenly it spoke and asked a question. "tell me where am I?" she heard her familiar ask them. "Oh..You're in Tristan magical academy in Tristain." she answered the huge golem. The golem only muttered a 'hmm' at her then asked again. "So who are you?" the golem asked. When the question was asked the pink haired mage puffed her chest proudly. "I am Louise Franscoise Le Blanc De la Vallerie! and i am your master!" she exclaimed to her familiar proudly. The only reply she got was a long stare from the huge familiar then he let loose a laugh.

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

Mordekaiser felt like floating when he entered the portal. Inside the portal was darkness he was drifting to nothingness when he saw the same oval portal appeared before him the said portal sucked him allowing him enter a new world. He was kneeling when he arrived he closed his eyes and scanned the surrounding for potential threats he lets himself in a little sleep like trance, he released a small force of his magic to scan the area. He was a little confused of the result. He sense too many life signatures of Humans and animals. He also noted a much more powerful presence in front of him it was human but its power is not like the others. He felt it touch him then he heard it muttered something, Base from the voice he heard it was a girl a young girl to be precise 'she must be the one who summoned me' he continued. He suddenly felt a soft peck on his helmet 'did she just kissed me?' he ask in his mind. He let the young girl to back slowly then he noticed that there was still smoke on the area covering him he heard whisper of children and groaning sounds. Slowly he stood up He rest his huge mace on his shoulder like always then he smirk he wants to surprise those humans so he did what he always do on the "League" if a summoner chooses him for the battle.

"I shall bring great suffering!"

He shouted his favorite quote his voice echoing in the air then a strong wind swept the smoke covering him. What he saw makes him raise a brow. He saw children and some normal and weird looking animals he also saw a sole adult from the crowd. Their clothes was it looks like a uniform they all wear Black cloaks and had some wands in their hands. 'must be mages' he thought. He gaze at them and saw them staring at him with awe some have looks of fear on him. He was about to ask something when he felt a burning sensation from his left hand he ignored the pain and continued scanning them. He sees a pink haired child in front of him that was staring at him with those adorable pink eyes. He looked at her inspecting her. She has a long pink hair and she was kinda short she wore the same clothes as the children with the matching cloak. he immediately remembered that she has the same presence as the one that he noticed earlier. 'She must be my summoner' he thought. After a long moment of staring he asked the pink haired child. "where am i?" he asked her. "Oh..You're in Tristan magical academy in Tristain." was her answer . 'Tristain? there was no Tristain that i know in Runeterra so maybe i am outside Valoran' he knew that the portal was not connected anywhere in his Island nor somewhere in Runeterra he was just excited to see a new place. He 'hmmed' that his summoner can hear. "So who are you?" he continue to ask her. "I am Louise Franscoise Le Blanc De la Vallerie! and i am your master!" he saw her puffed her chest proudly. Mordekaiser just look dumb folded that this little girl was claiming that she was his master well she was his summoner but he is no slave to anyone, except when the Institute of War summons him he totally allows them to control him. He just stare at the pink haired child, the said child was sweating bullets under his gaze. There was more than meets the eye on this child, she might be small and weak looking but inside her lied a great power. After a long moment of staring he let out a laugh which annoyed his pink haired summoner.

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

The huge metal man let out a laugh in front of his summoner. The said summoner blinked in surprise about the sudden action of her familiar. Her nervousness was replaced by irritation and anger, her familiar was laughing at her and looking over the crowd of students they all suddenly forget the fear they were feeling and replaced by jeers and laughter. "Look at the Zero's golem it's laughing at her!" said Malicorne clutching his stomach while laughing. "Well maybe it knew that she was a Zero!" said Guiche while waving his Rose. "You're right Guiche!" said Malicorne to Guiche. "Well that huge golem sure is scary right Tabby" asked Kirche. "Powerful." Tabitha replied still focusing on the duo in front of the summoning circle. Louise was in the verge of blowing her anger in her classmates and in her Familiar but their balding professor beat her to it."Alright all of you that's enough" Colbert said halting the students jeering at Louise also getting the attention of her familiar. "now Miss Vallerie have you finished the ritual?" Louise looked at her teacher then give him a nod. "Good now can i see the familiar runes?" Colbert asked Louise. Louise looked at her familiar then commanded it. "Familiar! show him your runes!". The huge armored familiar raised a brow, familiar runes? "what runes?" the familiar asked his summoner. "The one in the back of your left hand." Louise said getting a little angry at her familiar. The huge armored familiar looked at his left hand and what he sees surprised him. He saw odd letters in the back of his left hands. He observed the letters but he can't read it but one thing that he knew this young child in front of him branded him. He felt his anger raising 'No one dares to enslave Mordekaiser!', he was about to smash the pink haired child but something was telling him to calm down, it's also telling him not to hurt his summoner. "come on show the professor your runes!" she commanded him Louise was getting impatient about her familiar, it was staring at its runes and it seems angry. Hearing what his summoner said he let his anger slip away for now, 'ill just ask her later' he thought then he let the professor observe his runes. "hmmm.. this is the first time I see these kind of runes better record it" he suddenly retrieve a parchment and a pen then started scribbling the runes. "well I'll just study this in the Library, now all of you classes has ended return back to your dorms!" Colbert said to his students. One by one the student mages began to float in the air and begin flying straight to the castle. "You better walk back zero!" the green haired student said while floating away from the courtyard. "oooor let your huge familiar carry you like a baby!" said Guiche. Louise just stomp her feet on the ground then looked at her huge metal familiar. "Come! we are heading back!" she commanded her familiar angrily. Mordekaiser was really amused by this child, she is not scared by his appearance nor the dark aura that he releases he can't understand the reason why can't he raise his mace on her and crush her already. He can't believe himself that he let her call him a "familiar" , well thinking about it he didn't even introduced himself yet so he will just follow her orders for now besides she is his summoner he still needs to see her hidden power. Looking at her retreating spot the Huge armored familiar follow his master to the castle dorms.

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

When the duo reached the castle dorms, Mordekaiser can't help but be impressed by the design. They were now in the tower of void it may looked simple in the outside but the inside is clearly that the said building is not made for common folks. When they entered the castle gates Mordekaiser doubted himself if he can move freely inside the castle but the large hallway prove him wrong. The Towers halls were large and look so grand as if a castle for royalty. They were walking towards his summoners room, in the hallway they were greeted with gasps of servants and young students that wear brown cloak. "Is that a Familiar?" asked a female first year to her classmate beside her. "It looks like a golem but look at its size" said another one."Yeah and it looks scary" replied a male one. The servants simply glanced at them then continued in their duties but some keep on looking at the Huge familiar on the hallway. Mordekaiser was used to this reactions even in Runeterra whenever he go in some places after the War institutes battles he stroll into some populated places to check for some things that might interest him. He can hear gossips and gasps around him but he paid no them no mind, he can destroy them all if he wanted. His master stopped in a white wooden door, his summoner opened the door then signaled him to enter. Mordekaiser just obeyed and entered his summoner's room, whats inside surprised him the room was not bad itself, his summoners room seems to be big for her. It has a queen size bed, a table set, a closet and some furniture he even saw a pile of hay in the bed side the whole room screams elegance simple but still elegant. Louise looked at her familiar which was scanning her room his Giant mace was now leaning on the wall besides the window. Her familiar noticed her then he spoke. "Nice room summoner." . She blinked she just get a compliment from her familiar, he looks scary but he seems nice. "T-Thats what y-you expect from a noble!" she said he cheeks turning pink. "Now anyway why did you laugh at my face during the ceremony? you just ridiculed me!" she asked angrily remembering the events on the courtyard. "hmmm" her familiar think "your abilities..." was his only reply. Louise flinched at his reply, her familiar knew her failures and now he was laughing at her because she was a "zero". A tick mark appeared in her head she was balling her fist and shacking in anger but before she unload her anger at her familiar he spoke once again. "Your power is beyond anyone... your appearance doesn't match your power that is why I laugh at it summoner.". Louise heard what her familiar said he was saying that she has "power" does that mean that she was really talented and a zero like everyone in the academy think of her? "w-what do you mean "power"?" she asked her familiar that was gazing her with those glowing red eyes. "You have a very strong magical energy summoner unlike those children." he paused then continued 'she doesn't feel her own power yet interesting.' he thought then looked at his summoner "what is this?" he raised his left hand and showed Louise the familiar runes on the back of his hands. "Oh that is the familiar runes it means that you are contracted to me to become my familiar companion." she said while moving over to her bed to sit. "Contract? so how does this work and how long does this contract last summoner?" he asked Louise getting interested on the Familiar runes. In Runeterra ever since he joined the Institute of war's "League of Legends" he was summoned whenever he got picked for the battle, he just have to obey his summoners command not that its berating to him but it is the rules. "Oh a familiar is a mages companion and servant they are the eyes and ears of a mage they are the ones that protect his master sometimes they collect reagents for potion making ... and the contract last until one of us dies" Louise explained to her familiar. "So basically a slave?..." Mordekaiser said with a little anger rising in his voice he shivered in the thought of him wearing a French maid costume holding a feather duster cleaning the castle that was the image he doesn't want to share with Thresh he will never heard the end of the Chain warden laughing at him and partnering him with that Taric. His pink haired master suddenly sweat she knew if she gave the wrong answer she things might get ugly considering her familiars appearance he can squash her like a bug. "n-not really i t-think you can be m-my guardian p-perhaps?" she said nervously. Mordekaiser looked at his shaking summoner he smirked that she was nervous on him well she has too after all he can kill her if she keep on pointing out that he is her slave. He doesnt agree with him being a slave doing household chores but he can agree in being her guardian that sounds good to him. "That sounds acceptable summoner... " he said getting a little calmer. Louise agreed to that decision she doesn't want her familiar to leave her now that she can prove to her peers and family that she is a mage, a noble, and a proud Vallerie. She nods and agreement when she felt that her familiar calmed down she slowly moved to her dresser then began undressing. Mordekaiser saw this raised a brow he was seeing his summoner undress before him doing what he must he turn his back to avoid seeing her naked form. "Don't undress in front of a man fool!" he shouted in anger he was still a gentleman even if he was the "Lord of the Undead" he still respects women specially those who he fought on the "League of Legends". Hearing her familiar suddenly turned around then shouted at her she became confused. "I was just changing what so bad on undressing in front of my familiar?" she said ignoring her familiar called her a "fool" throwing her dirty uniform in a basket. Mordekaiser urge himself not to facepalm, his summoner doesn't care about her modesty, well maybe cause she was just a child looking at her petite body there are more years to come for her and he's no pedo. Her answer earned a loud grunt on her familiar. She found it silly that her familiar was turning his back on her when she changed changing the subject she asked her familiar. "Do you have a name? i dont want to call you "familiar" everytime" Louise asked her huge metal familiar, she knew that her familiar was annoyed every-time she called her "familiar" it was like a insult to him well he was her Master/Mistress and it was only right for her to call him that but judging on what he looks... she doesn't want to know what will happen to her if she keeps on annoying her huge familiar and besides her familiar is a huge sentient golem maybe he had a name. Mordekaiser heard his summoner asked him if he have any name he turned to look at his summoner. "Mordekaiser" was his only reply. Mordekaiser seems glad that his summoner asked his name. "Mordekaiser huh sounds Germanian... are you perhaps a creature or a golem from Germania?" Louise asked her familiar. Mordekaiser never heard of this "Germania" but it seems that it was a country. "No" he just shook his head. Louise didn't ask any further flopped in her bed to sleep but she remembered something. "oh that is where you sleep" she pointed at a pile of hay. Mordekaiser glance at the hay, he doesn't really need to sleep and he doesn't even mind the hay he slept on worse. "Summoner, I will roam the area to familiarize myself with the castle" he said he doesn't need her approval he just want to tell her "Oh then you can go but don't cause any trouble... and could you wake me up before dawn?" Louise asked her familiar but she suddenly remembered something "also can you find a servant that can wash those and tell them to deliver it tomorrow?" Louise pointed at a basket full of dirty school uniforms then she turn to sleep. Mordekaiser saw this and nodded. she said that he needs to find a servant to wash the clothes not for him to do the task. He grabbed the basket in his left hand and his huge mace in his right then he left the room leaving his summoner to sleep.

 **##################################################################################################################################################################################################**

Mordekaiser roams the castle searching for a servant, In the Hallway he turns in a corner where he saw a blonde boy with frilly shirt and black cape talking to a brown haired girl wearing a brown cloak in a garden. The blonde seems to be hitting on the young girl, he can hear sweet words coming out from his mouth and the said girl was really falling on the boys words. He ignored them and continue on searching a servant but he goes unnoticed by the two because of his size. The boy resist the urge to jump and scream when he saw the huge metal man, while the girl just hide behind the boys back shaking. "Y-You! you're the zero's familiar right?" the blonde boy asked. Mordekaiser ignored the boy's question and proceed on walking but the boy just shouted at him. "I am talking to you!" the blonde boy shouted angrily at Mordekaiser. The huge metal man stopped on his tracks and glared at the blonde, red glowing eyes stared at the blonde boy making him sweat bullets. Mordekaiser knew this kind of person was, arrogant, self-loving, foolish person he keep on staring the boy, suddenly the young brown haired girl spoke. "L-Lord G-Guiche please l-lets just i-ignore him" the girl said shaking behind the blonde boy. "N-No K-Katie my d-dear! i w-was just g-going to teach this f-familiar to r-respect t-their b-betters!." The blonde boy named Guiche said nervously looking straight to huge metal familiar's glowing red eyes. Mordekaisers grip on his giant mace tightens he wants to crush this foolish kid for looking down on him but something inside him was telling him to let this slide for now. "Mind your business boy..." was the huge familiar said breaking eye contact at the foolish blonde turning his back at them and began walking away from them. Guiche sighed when the huge metal familiar disappeared in their view he almost slump on the railing he was leaning at earlier his companion Katie also did the same. "That was a scary familiar ... was that the golem that everyone was talking about" she asked the blonde. "y-yes but enough of that, this makes me hungry now i wanna try that souffle you're talking about." Guiche said changing the subject about the zero's familiar.

The huge metal familiar was still searching for a servant. He roamed around till he saw another flirting couple at a fountain in the courtyard. He saw a red haired girl and a brown haired boy almost kissing at each other he heard them talking about "passion" and "flames" Mordekaiser had enough of this lovey-dovey stuff ignored the two and continued in searching for a servant. The said two couple saw him but paid him no mind they were busy on engaging on each others "passion" to notice him. Mordekaiser saw two females wearing black outfit that resembles a maid outfit he tried to approach them and give the basket full of dirty laundry but as he gets closer they noticed him, they froze and as he was a step closer one of them screamed and they both ran away from him he also heard one of them saying "The demon has come to claim us!". He just sighed and walk away to find another servant that will not run away from him this time. The huge familiar was now pissed. All the people he came across began running away from him before he approach them to ask them for directions, he can't really blame them because of his appearance. As he walks in a hallway near a huge double door he saw a Black haired girl dressed as a maid cleaning a statue while humming. He was going to approach her but he remembered his encounter with the other people in the castle, so he do his best on stealthily approaching the maid avoiding making sounds that will startle her.

Siesta was a happy country girl. She was employed in the Tristain academy of magic as a servant. She doesn't hate working in the academy in fact she likes to work as a servant in the said academy. The Headmaster treats every servant with respect and like on his equals even though the Headmaster tends to be a "Senile perverted old man" she still likes him. Siesta was like the bread winner of her big family, she sends her income to her family monthly and leaves a few for her everyday needs. She likes to read, in fact she has a collection of perverted novels that she share to a certain pink haired noble. Her little hobby also gave her some perverted fantasies about whips and leathers. Now she was cleaning a stone statue in a hallway she hummed happily not noticing a huge figure approaching her silently. After she finished on wiping some dust on the statue she put the dirty cloth in a basket and picked it up, she turned around and to her surprise there was a huge man blocking her. She raised her head to see the huge man's face but what she saw made her blood run cold.  
The said man was wearing a huge black armor that seems to resembled a demon because of the man's horned helmet. He wore a crimson cape and holds a big spikey mace on his right hand and a basket full of clothes in his left the said mans eyes was glowing red and his face was so dark she didn't even saw any nose and mouth, all in all he looked like a monster from a story her mother used to tell her when she was little. She immediately dropped the basket she was holding and scream a loud 'eep'. She knew that Brimir will send a demon that will claim her for her sins but she was too young for it her family still needs her support. The huge armored man flinched at her scream and tried to talk to her to calm her down. "Servant! calm down!" the huge man said. "N-No p-please dont t-take me away! I-I will n-never t-think of p-perverted t-things about me being l-locked in a d-dark d-ungeon and d-doing t-thing t-that will m-make me s-submit t-to pleasure!" Siesta said stuttering and kneeling in front of the supposed huge "demon". The said "demon" raised a darkened brow the he sighed getting a clue about the female servant was talking about. "Get up... i just need you to wash these " he dropped the basket full of used uniforms in front of her. Siesta was begging at the "demon" in front of her when she heard him say something about "washing", she opened her eyes and saw that the "demon" dropped the basket to show her the dirty uniform he wants her to wash. She blinked and looked at the uniform which she noticed was from a Pink haired mage that she knew, "T-This w-was from L-Lady Louise y-you want me t-to w-wash these sir?" Siesta asked the "demon" which earned a nod from him. "A-Are you her familiar?" she asked again "yes..." was his only reply."V-Very well Sir i shall wash these and deliver it by t-tomorrow.." The maid picked the basket and stood up and bowed, she was about to walk away from him when he called her. "wait..." the huge man said making Siesta stopped and turned to gaze at the huge metal man. She gulped nervously at what the huge metal man might say to her. "Can i walk with you?" she heard him ask her. Siesta blinked when she heard his request she wants to refuse but from the look of the huge metal man in front of her she can't say "no". She just gulped and answered a stuttering "Yes" to him and together they walked through the hallways of the academy.

Mordekaiser already grew a liking at the servant he was walking with, as they ventured the empty hallways they chatted while walking. They introduced each other and he ask questions that the maid Siesta replied even though she was still scared of him but he cant blame her, seeing a huge metal behemoth in a dim hallway was really a scary thing to see. He asked her about the place he was in and he discovered that he was in a country called "Tristain" and she told him about the other surrounding countries such as "Germania", "Gallia", "Romalia", and the floating country of "Albion". The last country she said piqued his interest. He have never heard or have seen such a country that can float in Runeterra and he wants to see it with his own undead eyes. He also learned from her that this world was ruled by "Nobles" and nobles are gifted with magic that ruled over the magic-less commoners. This world was like Runeterra but in a more twisted logic. In this world commoners considered nobles as powerful beings that cannot be opposed because of their magic he concluded that these "nobles" only rely on their magic, but in Runeterra leaders don't always rely on magic, some of them are skilled warriors using sheer, brute strength. They continued on walking till they reach Siesta's destination the Castles Laundry room. "Well Sir Mordekaiser it's a pleasure meeting you and thank you for the company" Siesta bowed at Mordekaiser, She was more calm now at Mordekaiser at first she was nervous about him but talking to the huge metal man proves that he was not that bad at all. Mordekaiser just nods and say his goodbyes at her leaving her in doing her job.

As he leaves the maid on her duties he keeps wandering around the castle, the maid told him about the castle so now he can navigate without being lost and now he finds himself standing in a garden in a large courtyard and bathing on the moonlight making him look an old decoration in the garden. He looks at the dark skies of the night his little chat with the maid eat away too much time that he didn't notice that the night was deep. As he looked towards the dark skies of the night he saw two moons that was shinning in the night sky, One was pink and one was blue, he was amused and chuckled on this 'i am indeed in a new world' he thought then his attention was diverted on the runes in the back of his left hand. He can feel something on the runes specially when he holds his giant mace "Nightfall". He feels much stronger when he wield his weapon. He was also curious about the runes affecting him like the time that it restrained him on hurting his "Master" or "Summoner". "It's controlling me" he said staring at the runes in his hands, he just shrugged about it, the lord of the undead knew that the runes magic was not enough to make him a mindless slave but he likes the boost it gives him. He just stands in the garden letting the moonlight touch him, Mordekaiser already thought about what he will do in this "New World". He grinned while watching the two beautiful moons float in the night sky, maybe this new world will provide him more entertainment.

 **Chapter end**

 **A/N:** I changed Mordekaiser's personality in this story. He will be a neutral type and not the Evil one like in the game. I thought about it if he was the "Evil Morde" then Brimir save Louise because Mordekaiser will murder her because of her noble pride and that also will apply on other nobles in the campus. Next chapter will be Guiche vs Mordekaiser part so i will try to update as much as i can and please do give me a review if you want to suggest some of your ideas in the story your help will be appreciated thanks!


End file.
